


Random oc stories bits

by Jroxs12pone



Category: Invader Zim, My Little Pony, Other fandoms - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: //not every tag will be relevant for every writing bit, //tags may update, Blood, Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, Grimdark, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Other, Suffering, pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jroxs12pone/pseuds/Jroxs12pone
Summary: This will be a place for random writing bits that I can possibly use later on or turn into OC stories.
Kudos: 2





	Random oc stories bits

This will just be a place for random story bits or OC writings that I may turn into something bigger later on or just keep here for reference. none of them will be long enough to be their own thing so I thought putting them in a book would be less chaotic for me.   
  
A lot of my OCs are ponies though so I guess that's something to say if anyone would be excited for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for my bad writing and grammar.


End file.
